


[Fanart] Pillow forts and Cold Hands

by grimm, oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren’t we a bit old for blanket forts?"<br/>"If you say that, you’re admitting you’re too old for blanket forts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Pillow forts and Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you make my heart ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820401) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



> For grimm! Something I promised so sO far ago I can’t even remember.  
> Thanks for always being amazing and the dialogue <3

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)


End file.
